Katherine und Nadia
Dies ist die Beziehung zwischen der Doppelgängerin wieder Mensch/Traveller Katerina Petrova und der Vampirin Nadia Petrova. Katherine ist die Mutter von Nadia. Sie haben sich vorher nie kennengelernt, da es in Bulgarien früher eine Schande war, ein uneheliches Kind zu bekommen. Man nahm ihr das Kind weg. Katerina Petrova und Nadia Petrova sind beide Mitglieder der Petrova-Familie. Frühe Geschichte Im Jahre 1490 wurde Katerina von einem unbekannten Mann schwanger und ihre Familie verleugnete sie für die schändliche Geburt ihrer unehelichen Tochter Nadia. Katherine bat ihren Vater, das Kind nur einmal zu halten, aber er antwortete, dass sie die Familie geschändet hatte, und nahm das Kind in eine neue Familie weg und behauptete, es wäre besser für beide, sich niemals zu sehen. Katherine weint und fleht vor Schmerzen, als ihre Tochter von ihr weggenommen wird. Staffel Fünf In der Folge ''Erbsünde'', ''entführt Nadia, die nun sterbliche Katherine, im Auftrag von Silas. In der zwischenzeit benuzte Tessa (Qetsiyah) Stefan, Silas zu schwächen. Sie verbindet durch ihre Kraft Stefan und Silas und raubt diesem somit – kurz bevor er Nadia zwingen kann sich selbst zu töten – seine Macht, die Gedanken anderer zu kontrollieren. In ''Der Tod steht ihr gut, ''erzählt Nadia Katherine, dass sie ihre Tochter ist, als Katherine sie töten wollte. Katherine sagte Nadia, dass sie 1498 nach Bulgarien zurückkehrte, als Nadia 8 Jahre alt war, suchte sie jedes Dorf und jedes Häuschen nach Nadia, konnte sie aber nicht finden. Katherine scheint auch echt glücklich zu sein, ihre Tochter zu sehen, vielleicht der Grund, warum sie kämpfte, um am Leben zu bleiben, als Damon sie zu Silas brach und er ihr Blut trank, weil in ihr das Heilmittel war. Katherine und Nadia waren beide rücksichtslos und herzlos ihr ganzes Leben lang. Jetzt haben sie sich gefunden. Obwohl sie von außen "schlecht" sind, zeigen sie ihre weicheren Seiten, wenn sie sich in der Nähe befinden. Im [[Der Tod und das Mädchen |''Der Tod und das Mädchen]], ''kommt Nadia zum Whitmore College auf der Suche nach Katherine. Sie läuft Caroline in den Weg und gibt ihr Sass, bevor Katherine erscheint. Caroline ist neugierig, wer Nadia ist. Aber bevor Nadia etwas sagen kann, liegt Katherine eklatant und behauptet, Nadia sei ihr Friseur. Nadia packt Katherine am Arm und zwingt sie, sich hinzusetzen. Nadia will wissen, warum Katherine sie vermieden hat und Katherine in ihren Antworten abrasiv bleibt. Caroline taucht wieder auf und erzählt Katherine, dass sie in Mystic Falls zurückgebracht wird und Katherine erscheint erleichtert und ist bestrebt, zu gehen. Später taucht Nadia auf und unterbricht ein Gespräch zwischen Katherine und Caroline. Nadia sagt, dass sie nach Europa zurückkehrt und Katherine gerne mit ihr kommen würde. Katherine erzählt ihr die Mutter und die Tochter Bindung wird nicht passieren. Katherine sagt ausdrücklich, dass sie nichts mit Nadia machen will und sie nicht kennen lernen will. (Als sie stirbt und nicht will, dass sie sich von ihrem Tod verstört hat). Nadia ist enttäuscht, ohne zu wissen, dass Katherine stirbt. In [[Vampirlaborratten|''Vampirlaborratten]], ruft Katherine an Nadia um zum Mystic Grill zu kommen. Ein wenig Später, kämpfte der traumatisierte Stefan in Grill mit Alkohol gegen seine Zeit im Safe an. Dabei kommen sich er und Katherine – die selbst traumatisiert und am Boden zerstört ist – wieder näher. Sie erklärt Stefan auch, dass Nadia ihre lang verscholle Tochter ist. Gemeinsam helfen sie zunächst Matt, den Traveller in sich loszuwerden. Katherine tötet diesen, vor Nadia, nachdem er ihnen erzählt hat, dass sein Ziel nach Silas Katherine gewesen wäre. Katherine wusste, dass man einen Traveller im Körper nur durch das Traveller-Messer, in dessen Besitz Matt war, töten kann, da ihr Vater auch bereits ein Traveller war. Nachdem Matt befreit ist und sie auch Stefan helfen konnte sich von seinen Ängsten zu lösen schmiedet Katherine einen Plan. Später entdeckt Stefan einen Abschiedsbrief an Nadia, in dem Katherine ihr erklärt, wieso sie sich das Leben nehmen möchte. Aber gerade als Katherine sich von einen Kirchenturm fallen lässt, um zu sterben, fängt Stefan sie, gerade noch rechtzeitig, auf. Er bringt sie zur Salvatore-Pension, wo die beiden, nach vielen Jahren, wieder miteinander schlafen. In Wes' Geheimlabor, ''kommt Nadia in den Wald, wo Matt Katherine ausbilden wird. Nadia schlägt ihre Mutter ins Gesicht, die ein Brief für Nadia hinterlassen hatte, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Später, in der Salvatore-Küche, fragt Katherine Nadia, ob sie der Vergebung würdig ist. Nadia denkt, dass sie würdig ist und über einen Plan nachgedacht hat, ihre Mutter am Leben zu erhalten. Denn Nadia hatte vor, ihre Mutter zu helfen, ein Traveller zu werden. Nadia schlägt vor, dass Katherine Geist Besitz zu versuchen. Katherines Vater war ein Traveller. Technisch gesehen ist Katherine auch einer und könnte in den Körper eines anderen weiterleben. Nachdem Katherine sagt, dass Stefan sie in ihrem jetzigen Körper bevorzugt, bemerkt Nadia, dass Katherines Frage nach Vergebung in Bezug auf Stefan und nicht sie war. Weil Stefan Katherines Körper gefällt, weigert sie sich allerdings anstelle eines Todes einen anderen Körper zu übernehmen. Nadia erzählt wütend, sie müsse sich umbringen und sehen, ob irgendjemand sie vermisst. Wenig später lässt Nadia in der Hoffnung, dass sich Katherine doch noch einmal anders entscheidetihr Traveller-Messer bei Matt. Später ruft Katherine Nadia an und sagt, sie will die Geistbesetzung ausprobieren. Während des Anrufs, hatte Katherine plötzlich Brustschmerzen. Katherine hat einen Herzinfarkt und fällt eine Treppe hinunter, als Nadia bei ihrer Mutter in einem besorgten Ton ankommt. In [[Der Teufel in mir|''Der Teufel in mir]], wacht Elena, für kurze Zeit, von Katherines Passagier-Zauber, auf und bemerkte, dass sie auf einem Bett gefesselt liegt. Sie sieht ihr Handy und versucht sich von den Ketten, die sich um ihren ganzen Körper befinden, zu befreien, was ihr schließlich auch gelingt. Sie greift nach ihrem Handy und wollte gerade Caroline kontaktieren, bis plötzlich Nadia auftaucht, um zu verhindern, dass Elena ihre Freundin anruft. Bevor Elena reagieren konnte, benutzte Nadia einen Traveller-Zauberspruch, worauf Elenas Geist wieder durch den von Katherine ersetzt wird. Als sie ihre Tochter vor sich sieht, begreif Katherine, dass Elena, für kurze Zeit, wieder die Kontrolle über ihren Körper hatte und beschloss zu handeln, bevor Elena wieder die Kontrolle übernimmt. Katherine findet schnell heraus, dass Damon ihren Körper dahin gebracht hat, wo er schon immer hingehört hat: in das alte Vampir-Grab wo sie über 140 Jahre hätte sein sollen. Bevor sie sich allerdings mit Nadia auf dem Weg zum Grab macht, führt sie noch ein folgenschweres Gespräch mit Caroline. Diese erzählt ihrer vermeintlichen Freundin Elena, dass sie im Wald mit Klaus geschlafen hat und es ihr gefallen hat. Tyler hört genau in diesem Augenblick zu, was Katherine auch völlig bewusst ist. Die böse Katherine war also nie wirklich weg. Im Grab mit Nadia und der Traveller-Hexe beginnt das Ritual, damit Katherine die vollständige Kontrolle über Elenas Körper übernehmen kann. Elena will es natürlich nicht zulassen und wird “wach” und schafft es die überraschte Nadia und die Hexe zu überwältigen und schließlich aus zu entkommen. So schnell sie kann, flieht sie aus dem Grab. Sie flieht aus dem Wald Richtung Lockwood-Anwesen und schafft es in Damons Arme als plötzlich Katherine wieder die Kontolle übernimmt. Das Ritual ist beendet und Elena aus ihrem Körper vertrieben. Damon, der sich bei Elena entschuldigt und sie zurückhaben möchte bekommt von Katherine einen Korb, das ihn sichtlich verletzt, was Katherine auch beabsichtigt hat, um endlich mit Stefan zusammen zu sein. In Totale Herzfinsternis, fragt Katherine Nadia um Rat über WWET (Was würde Elena tun) und Nadia ist sich sicher, dass Matt das Geheimnis kennt. Auch Nadia gibt vor, für ihre Mutter am Grill vor Matt & Tyler zu trauern. In[[Kein Ausweg| Kein Ausweg]], ''ruft Katherine Nadia an und informiert sie über ihren nächsten Schritt. Später kommt Katherine zu Nadia bei einem Abendessen. Sie sagte zu Nadia, dass sie einen wunderschönen Moment mit Stefan hatte. Nadia ist enttäuscht, dass es sich um Katherine handelt und nicht um sie. Katherine sagt, dass sie in einer wirklich guten Stimmung ist, dass sie sich nicht darum kümmern muss, was Nadia verärgert. Nadia begeht, dass Katherine sich nicht mehr um sie kümmern muss und zeigt ihrer Mutter einen Werwolfbiss auf ihrem Arm. Nadia erzählte ihrer Mutter, dass Tyler Lockwood sie gebissen hatte, worauf Katherine begreift, was ihre Tochter im Kürze bevorsteht. In ''Das verlorene Mädchen, träumt Nadia von ihrer Suche nach ihrer Mutter. Im Jahre 1492 besuchte Nadia eine Hütte in England. Sie sagte zu einem Kutscher, dass sie ihre Mutter suchte und sie war zuletzt außerhalb von London gesehen worden. Katherine geht zu Wes Maxfield, der erklärt, dass Nadia, von einem Hybrid gebissen und fragt, ob er eine Probe von Werwolf-Gift nehmen kann, damit er es studieren und versuchen kann, eine Heilmittel zu schaffen. Wes kommt in das Lager, wo sich Katherine und Nadia versteckt haben. Nadia ist schockiert und hat Angst vor dem Anblick von Wes. Er nimmt der verängstigten Nadia Blut ab und erklärte ihr, dass er nach einer medizinische Lösung finden wird. Nachdem Katherine Nadia beruhigt hat, steckt Wes eine Spritze in ihre Bisswunde und setzte ein Gift frei. Er sagt Katherine, er wird versuchen, ein Heilmittel zu machen. Doch Wes benutzte sie nur als Teil seiner Experimente und brauchte das Gift, um die Wirkung des "Ripper-Virus" zu verstärken, um seinen Plan zu beenden, um die Welt der Vampire zu befreien. Aber sie findet Frieden und kann auf die Andere Seite gehen, zu der ihre Mutter nicht in der Lage ist. Zitate Nadia: "Es war am 6.April.1492: Sie war ganz allein. 2 Jahre zuvor hatt ihre Familie sie verstoßen. Du hast ihren Kopf in eine schlinge gesteckt, sie vom Stuhl gestoßen und ihr das Genick gebrochen." '' Katherine: "''Wer sind sie?" Nadia: "Mein Name... ist '''Nadia Petrova...' Und du bist meine Mutter." : - [[Der Tod steht ihr gut|''Der Tod steht ihr gut]] _______________________________________________________________________ Katerina Petrova: "Wo warst du 1498?" Nadia Petrova: "Ich weiss es nicht. Ich war 8, wieso?" Katerina Petrova: "Weil ich 1498 fliehen konnte, und ich wieder nach Bulgarien zurückkommen konnte. Ich hab jedes Dorf, jede Hütte abgesucht aber ich konnte dich nicht finden." Nadia Petrova: "Du bist meinetwegen zurückgekommen?" Katerina Petrova: "Ja Nadia, ich bin deiner wegen zurückgekommen." : - ''Der Tod steht ihr gut'' _______________________________________________________________________ Katerina Petrova :"Wir hatten eine kleine Hütte und es war ein normal Sommertag du hast draußen gespielt, und du warst müde und es war Zeit zuschlafen. Du hast mir von der Sichtung erzählt die du gebaut hast untem im Wald am Fluss, also hab ich gefragt ob ich es besuchen kann und du hast gesagt wenn die Sonne am Morgen aufgeht und ich hab gesagt Gute Nacht Nadia. Schlaf gut. Deine Mutter liebt dich." : - ''Das verlorene Mädchen'' Galerie Nadiaandkaterinadead.gif Nadiakatherina.gif Trivia * ￼Katherine hatte Nadia nie als Baby in Armen gehalten. * Katherines Persönlichkeit könnte sich geändert haben, seit sie ihre Tochter (Nadia) traf. Der Grund, warum Katherine so ist, ist, weil sie ihre Tochter nie kennenlernen konnte. * Es wurde gezeigt, dass sie eine ähnliche Persönlichkeit zu Katherine haben könnte, als sie ein Vampir war. Zum Beispiel mit Menschen auf irgendwelche Mittel und plus eine geheimnisvolle Agenda. Es ist möglich, dass sie eine neue Definition in die Phrase "Wie Mutter, so die Tochter" bringt. * ￼Nadia verbrachte 500 Jahre ihre Zeit, nach ihrer Mutter Katherine zu suchen. * Nadia erzählte Katherine, dass sie sich in einem Vampir verwandelt hatte , um ihre Mutter zu finden. * ￼Sie starben beide in ''Das verlorene Mädchen''. * ￼Nadia bring Katherines weiche und liebevolle Seite zum Vorschein. * Katherine tötete Nadias Freund Gregor, indem sie seinen Geist aus Matts Körper mit dem Traveller-Messer vertrieb. * ￼Katherine reiste nach Bulgarien zurück um nach ihrer Tochter Nadia zu suchen, doch sie war nicht da. * ￼Nadia war Katherines einziges Kind. * ￼Katherine gebar Nadia während der Serie, obwohl dies in Rückblenden in den Episoden ''Katerina'' und ''Im Körper des Feindes'' zusehen waren. * Beide haben sich für bestimmte Zwecke verändert, Katherine als eine Möglichkeit, Klaus um Hilfe zu bitten und Nadia opferte sich, damit sie ihre Mutter finden kann. * Als Nadia im sterben lag und sie enthüllt hatte, Elenas Körper in Besitz genommen hatte, zog Katherine es vor, zu sterben, als ihre Tochter zu verlassen. Siehe auch en: Katherine and Nadia Kategorie:Mutter-Tochter Beziehung Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Familiäre Beziehung Kategorie:Petrova-Familie